Newsvan
The Bravado Newsvan is, as implied, a news van in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design In GTA San Andreas, the Newsvan is designed as a news van for SAN News, and in some versions of the game VCN due to a glitch, with a satellite dish on the roof, and its rear compartment containing crudely rendered broadcasting equipment as well as a chair. It has no special function (despite having a satellite dish), and is not important to any missions. The overall appearance of the van comes from a Burrito but is longer, has a side door, and a slightly different side design and front design. In Grand Theft Auto V, the Newsvan has a Weazel News livery and shares its design with the Rumpo. Like the Air Ambulance sharing its text name with the Police Maverick, the Newsvan shares its text name with the Rumpo. The Newsvan can come in four colors: gray, dark gray, white or red. Unlike the San Andreas version, the Newsvan in GTA V lacks a satellite dish. Performance In GTA San Andreas, the performance of the Newsvan is moderate-to-excellent, with a moderate acceleration with good torque, a good top speed, good hill climbing capabilities, and good durability. Due to its height, however, it has a tendency to flip if driven over rough terrains. The Newsvan's braking is very good. In Grand Theft Auto V the van features average acceleration with a moderate top speed. Despite its size, the Newsvan is not useful for ramming when compared to other vans. The newsvan is all-wheel drive in GTA V. Variants Rumpo Weazel GTA V.png|Dark Gray Rumpo Rumpo_Weazel2_GTA_V.png|Light Gray Rumpo Rumpo_Weazel3_GTA_V.png|Red Rumpo White Newsvan ".]] In the mission Cut Throat Business, there is a chance to get a Newsvan with a unique white color, which is also indestructible unless saved (it will lose property) - the player can fail the mission by either killing Madd Dogg before the cutscene begins which initiates the chase with OG Loc, or failing to chase OG Loc. Players can then gain access to the Newsvan which remains parked in the same location. Trivia * The default radio station in the Newsvan is West Coast Talk Radio (WCTR). * In the beta release, Newsvans were to report on a crime a couple minutes after it was committed (i.e. murder or robbery). * Newsvans are driven by random NPC characters, not specific anchors or station personnel. * Despite having a door on its right side, there is no outline around it, making it just a handle and a window. Locations GTA San Andreas * Found atop Missionary Hill next to the building with the Missionary Hill Radio Tower. * Sometimes found in the parking lot of the Los Santos International Airport. * Commonly driven around Los Santos. * Commonly After the player kill lots of pedestrians and leave the area. The van will not report the crime, but will spawn like a aleatory vehicle. GTA V * During Beverly Felton's last Strangers and Freaks mission, a Newsvan can be found by the WEAZEL News crew standing by him. It can be taken after the mission. * Can be found parked in a driveway, next to a T-section located at South Mountain Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. See also * TV Van, GTA 1, GTA London (1969 and 1961) and GTA 2 equivalents. * VCN Maverick and News Chopper. * Gumshoe, a GTA Chinatown Wars equivalent. }} de:Newsvan (SA) es:Newsvan pl:Furgonetka TV Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado